


Rewrite the Stars

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Rewrite the Stars, Songfic, The Greatest Showman, honestly just some self indulgence and kind of a vent, ruby and kanan just miss each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: No one understands the pain of loving someone who lives thousands of miles away until they personally experienced it themselves. No one understands how hard it is to have so much pressured from the people you care about the most until the pressure is there. Kanan and Ruby are doing their best to deal with it, but if only they could control the world and align the stars so it worked in their favor... Just for once.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic honestly. Songfic for "Rewrite the Stars" from the Greatest Showman that I just watched with my gf.

Have you ever wanted to be with someone that was just so out of reach?

Emeralds looked up at the twinkling lights hovering above, wondering how it was possible to be looking at the same sky yet be so far away at the same time. Her heart ached, wondering if just maybe, just maybe, the other was thinking the same thing across the ocean.

_You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_I know you want me_

_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

Sometimes she wondered if maybe the world just hated her. Of all the people she had to fall in love with, that person had to be so far from reach. It caused so many problems between the two of them.

The insecurities… The nervousness… Fear.

Long distance was the worst. Everyone warned her, warned them… but how could they just give up? Everything was so good when they were able to hold each other, be in reach… but now it was different.

“Hey Kanan… I miss you.”

_You claim it's not in the cards_

_But fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

_But you're here in my heart_

_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you're my destiny?_

“I miss you too, Ruby.” The familiar voice answered back with the same solemn tone.

It hurt both of them more than anyone would understand.

“When can you come back to visit?”

“I don’t know… My winter break isn’t at the same time as yours. Is there anyway you can come visit me?”

“You know I would if I could… My parents, babe… They won’t let me go.”

“Then sneak it? You’re an adult now. Please, baby? I want to see you.”

“I want to see you too… Hug me… Kiss me.”

“Haggushiyo… Kisses baby kisses.”

And there was a whimper, a hitched breath, then a choking noise. Ruby was trying so hard not to cry.

They thought that when Ruby graduated, it would be easier, but that didn’t happen. Her parents still didn’t approve of Kanan-- not only because Kanan was not of “noble” status, a nobody in their books, but most of all because she was a girl. She was basically disowned by now. How could a Kurosawa cause such disgrace like this? Ruby’s parents basically did their best to make it as hard as possible for Ruby to be with Kanan: cutting off her phone service, keeping her passport so she couldn’t leave the country, even limiting her allowance to be barely enough to take care of herself.

“Don’t cry… Ruby, can you hear me? I’m here baby. I’m here.”

Ruby chuckled through her tears. “Then you don’t cry… Hearing you cry breaks my heart.”

“I’m not crying…” It was an obvious lie as Kanan choked on her own words. “I’m not…”

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

_You'd be the one I was meant to find_

Kanan slouched in her seat. The sun shining in her room. It was weird to think that Ruby was looking at the same sky but for Ruby, the stars must be shining at this time yet it was bright and sunny for her. What she would give to just be with Ruby again so they could watch the night sky together again.

“Babe. It’s going to be okay, alright? We will figure this out.” Kanan wiped her tears away, but they kept falling anyway. She knew that Ruby could tell she was crying, but she tried her best to hold it in-- at least until after the call ended. She had to be the strong one right? Ruby had always been such a cry baby… If Kanan couldn’t be the strong one in the relationship, who would be?

But it was hard for her to be strong too. It wasn’t easy dealing with all of it. It was overwhelming. Not only the fact that Ruby was needy and insecure, but also all the pressures everyone was giving them that only made it harder for both Ruby and her to control their emotions. It was hard… It was overwhelming… She was strong, but she was sensitive too.

_It's up to you_

_And it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight_

“How do you know Kanan…?” Ruby’s voice went to a high pitch. If Kanan didn’t know her better, she would have thought Ruby was yelling at her, but she knew that Ruby’s voice always went up like that when Ruby was trying to bite back her tears: so instead of her sobbing, her voice would squeak. “How could you promise me that? You don’t know that… You don’t know what can happen.”

“Stop doubting me so much, Ruby… It hurts.” Kanan bit back on her lips, trying to contain her own anger. It wasn’t Ruby’s fault, but it did make it harder for her when Ruby was constantly questioning… Doubting… “Please trust me.”

_You think it's easy_

_You think I don't want to run to you_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can't walk through_

“I do… I trust you.” Ruby walked down the hill and towards the beach. She remembered how easy it used to be when they were younger. All the carefree moments when they could just laugh and smile without a worry in the world. Why couldn’t they go back to that moment? Why couldn’t things just be simple like it used to be?

“Then stop acting like I’m going to leave you. I’m not.”

“I k-know.. I… I just…” Her tears were dripping down onto the sand, but it didn’t matter anyway as the ocean wave washed away any trace of it. “I’m scared.”

There was a deep breath at the other end of the line, then a small whine. “I am too.”

_I know you're wondering why_

_Because we're able to be_

_Just you and me_

_Within these walls_

_But when we go outside_

_You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

There was silence between the two of them for a few minutes. Kanan closed her eyes and listened to the sound of waves crashing in the background mixed with Ruby’s soft whimpers and uneven breathing. If only she was standing on that beach with Ruby instead of sitting in her bed thousands of miles away, unable to hold her girlfriend and reassure her… no not only Ruby… Kanan needed to reassure herself too. Reassure herself that it really was going to be okay.

_No one can rewrite the stars_

_How can you say you'll be mine_

_Everything keeps us apart_

_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

“Your parents scare me.” Kanan admitted, breaking the silence between them. “I… I know they are your parents but… I want to be with you, Ruby.”

“I know… They scare me too.” Her voice was quiet, almost too quiet for Kanan to hear. “But I want to be with you too… Why can’t they just support us?”

“Should their opinion matter? It’s our life… It’s our future…”

“It shouldn’t matter… B-but it does anyway… This isn’t fair. I just want you. Why is it like t-the world is against us all the time...”

“Ruby…”

It's not up to you

It's not up to me

When everyone tells us what we can be

How can we rewrite the stars?

Say that the world can be ours

Tonight

“Hey… Hey Ruby~” Kanan’s voice sounded a little perkier, but even that wasn’t enough to make Ruby relax, at least not right away. Her little body was still shaking, though if anyone asked her she would have blamed it on the cold night air… She knew sometimes Kanan just used that tone to make her feel better, even if it was a temporary fix.

“Y-yeah, Kanan?”

“I tooted.”

A snicker that sounded more like a hiss than anything.  "Stinky toot."

Then Kanan mimicked that sound, which only caused Ruby to laugh more.

“Stahp. Babe!”

Then the other wheezed.

“Kanan wheeeeeeze.”

There was more wheezing followed by more hissing sounds. “I love you.”

_All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you_

“We aren’t solving anything, Kanan!” Ruby was trying to sound annoyed, but she was far to engrossed in her laughter to actually still sound upset.

_It feels impossible_

“But we will, Ruby. We will.”

_It's not impossible_

“Are you sure?”

_Is it impossible?_

“I’m sure.”

_Say that it's possible_

“Promise me…”

“I promise.”

_How do we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing can keep us apart_

_Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

“I love you, don’t ever forget that, okay?” Ruby’s voice was still hoarse, but it was at least her breathing steadied and she was relatively calm.

“I love you too, baby. More than anything.” Kanan was also a lot calmer. “I’m sorry I yelled.”

“It’s okay… I’m sorry I’ve been overreacting.”

_It's up to you_

_And it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_Why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours_

“This is our story, Ruby… We will write it our own way.” Kanan reassured, leaning back against her pillows and closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself as if trying to convince herself what she was telling Ruby. “We will be together, kay? One step at a time.”

“Mhm.. Graduate already so you can come back.” There was a slight teasing tone, even if it was slightly forced as well.

“I will I will. And we can move in together! How does that sound?”

“Good. And we can get a husky right? And a kitty too?”

“Mhmm. And you can cook me yummy food. I miss your cooking.”

“I’ll make you the biggest batch of pan fried noodles and chicken when you come back!”

“Chiiiicken!”

“Ehe~ You’re silly baby, did you know dat?”

“Nooooo. Not silly. I just like chicken.” This was better. Kanan’s heart rate calmed down to a more manageable rate now. Sure it was hard, but moments like this reminded her how much it was worth it.

“I love you so much.” Ruby’s laugh only made things better. It was like sweet music to her ears.

“I love you too, Ruby.”

_You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can't have you_

_We're bound to break and_

_My hands are tied_

 


End file.
